


Needle and Thread

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Becketcest - Freeform, Ghost Drifting, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were military, but the private jet awaiting to take them back to the ‘Dome had been forced to wait for pick up at an International airport, for being the shortest jump between two important points on their schedule. Which left them at the mercy of the public for a little longer than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needle and Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt Fill.

It was hard being the new kids on the block. Kinda fun, definitely exhausting, and nothing like they’d been expecting. Even with Kaiju popping up every few weeks, they were still obligated to do the horse and pony show. Yancy figured it was worth it, given the payout was several billion dollars worth of equipment entrusted to them. Raleigh had been excited at first, and with his boundless energy, had managed to carry them through most of the tour. 

But a Kaiju battle in the middle had sapped them of strength, energy and any real willingness to cooperate. Which didn’t help, when Raleigh was the drive that kept the Beckets forward momentum. The drive from the station to the airport had left them both groggy and Raleigh bumped Yancy’s shoulder, jostling him in a bid for attention. Yancy cleared his throat, scrubbing his eye and felt his brother’s hands fixing his tie. He yawned wide and ran both hands through his hair. 

“Big smiles, Yance,” Raleigh reminded him, tugging his tie to get him moving. 

Yancy nodded with a grunt, pushing himself up and following more the feel of his brother’s mind than the silhouette of his body as the bright light invaded the car. He smiled reflexively as their ghost drift lit up with every happiness stored up in his brother’s brain, finding corresponding memories in Yancy and stirring up genuine emotion. It always made for nice pictures and kept them from looking off their game. He threw his arm about Raleigh, felt his brother’s sling about his waist, and they waved with their free hands as they strode into the airport through the media gauntlet. 

They were military, but the private jet awaiting to take them back to the ‘Dome had been forced to wait for pick up at an International airport, for being the shortest jump between two important points on their schedule. Which left them at the mercy of the public for a little longer than usual. As soon as they were inside, they were quickly escorted to the tarmac, bypassing all security and checkpoints. They only paused once - when Raleigh decided he wanted a pretzel more than he wanted to avoid having another picture snapped of him - before being bustled inside, to be flown back to Gipsy - where everyone agreed they were best kept. 

Yancy stretched, feeling his limbs pull languidly, a heavy sigh freeing itself from deep in his chest. He flopped bonelessly into his seat, head rocking against it. He looked up at the tingle of aggravation, to find Raleigh frowning down at the seat beside him. 

“You must be new,” he stated, folding his arms, paper bag crinkling. 

“Bennet!” cried a senior security officer from the back of the plane. “Move your ass!” 

Flushing darkly, the security officer scrambled up and tucking back hair, did not meet Raleigh’s eyes as they ducked out of the way and hurried down the aisle. 

Raleigh watched them go, a hot flare in his chest that warmed Yancy’s brain. 

“Leave ‘em alone, kiddo,” Yancy chastised, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him down beside him. Raleigh huffed, but settled, pretzel tucked against his side as he snuggled up against Yancy’s side. “You’re so damn territorial,” he added, with a chuckle. 

Raleigh linked their arms and opened his bag, pulling out the pretzel and tearing off a hunk. 

Yancy leaned in to steal a bite, kissing Raleigh against the temple as he grumbled and went searching for the dipping sauce. 

Usually, Yancy was the first one out, but by the time the plane was airborne, Raleigh was gone. Both arms curled about Yancy’s, head to his shoulder, and one leg thrown over his. Yancy reached over to clean up the mess, setting it aside for the crew, before sinking into the seat. He turned the vents away - if they both slept under them without one of them conscious enough to keep them balanced, they’d wake up confused or worse - and turned out the lights. Dropping his head atop Raleigh’s he looked out the window. Raleigh always wanted the window seat, had ever since they were young. Usually, he was awake and poking at Yancy to stay awake, chatting away endlessly about what he saw, what he thought, dreams he had...Yancy rubbed his cheek against Raleigh’s head and closed his eyes. There were days he wondered what their life would be like if the Kaiju had never attacked. Most days, bad as it was, he was glad for it. Didn’t want to know where they’d be if they hadn’t had the PPDC as an option. If they hadn’t been drift compatible. If they hadn’t been so good at what they did. 

But some days, some days...When it was quiet, when they had moments to themselves...The world was safe. They were home. Their family was whole. And Raleigh was smiling. Laughing. Yancy didn’t know what his brother’s broken heart felt like, or the weight of his fear, the shock of pain burning along his nerves, and the echo of his scream in his bones. Just that laugh, that smile, and Raleigh’s hand in his. Happiness, pure and bright, with nothing to haunt it for the rest of their lives.


End file.
